HeroesOfGaming
|- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Founder || Coolgreen44 of Zikawe |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | President || Coolgreen44 |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Minister of War || OchoCinco |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;" | Consul - October 2007 | *Rozalia *Ochocinco *Ryan Reyes *Trepidation *Danizduhman | |- | style="background:#BOEOE6;" | MoFa || Ryan Reyes |- | style="background:#B0E0E6;"|'Strength' (As of 24,November 2007) || *Number of Members: 145 *Total Strength: 935,043 *Average Nation Strength: 6,449 *Number of Nuclear Weapons: 26 *Score: 4.63 |} Contact info Forums:heroesofgaming.com/cn IRC: #hog on Coldfront Charter I. PREAMBLE We, the independent nations of HeroesofGaming, hereby come together to create a balance of order and freedom. Through an efficient and balnced governing body, we pledge to increase our power and influence, while still remaining true to the freedoms each nation was founded upon. II. GOVERNMENT We are divided into three governing bodies, each with their own powers and responsibilities. A. The Consulate The first and greatest body of government, the Consulate presides over all issues that affect the alliance. There shall be five voting members of the Consul at all times, 2 of which will be elected by the General Assembly on the 18th of every even-numbered month, and take office the 20th of that same month. 2 will be permanent Consuls, appointed by the Prime Minister, and the Prime Minister has a vote as well. The duties of the Consulate include: -Approving resolutions and bills -Creating binding policies -Enforcement of all laws during war time -Overseeing the creation and/or deletion of Committees and Ministries -Declaring war when the need arises -Providing a Vice-Consul for any member when asked The Consulate also has the right to veto the General Assembly with a 2/3 majority vote. B. The Directory The Directory shall work as an executive branch of the government during peacetime, enforcing and upholding the law of the land. The Directory is a conglomerate of jobs, managed under one name. The Directory shall be responsible for the appointment and removal of Ministers, as well as basic management of the alliance, including, but not limited to, acceptance of new members, foreign affairs, recruitment and commerce. i. Governmental Positions in The Directory 1. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the head of the alliance's government. He has the right to appoint and/or remove the 2 non-elected Consul members. He is responsible for writing statements and announcements for submission to the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and gets one vote in the Consulate. During wartime, the Prime Minister is granted emergency powers and the rank of General. Elections take place on the 18th of every even-numbered month, and the elected Minister takes office the 20th of that same month. 2. Minister of War The Minister of War oversees and manages all attack plans, as well as providing for the defense of the alliance. The MoW must check wars declared by and on the alliance, organize attacks and prepare the alliance for attacks. 3. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for representing the alliance and making official statements from the government, as well as overseeing and managing diplomatic relations. The MoFA also negotiates peace in wartime. 4. Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for preparing recruiting messages, as well as appointing and overseeing recruiters. 5. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs manages and accepts/denies membership applications, as well as keeping an updated roster of current members and overseeing the Ministers of Commerce, Compliance and Recruitment. The MoIA is also responsible for passing propositions from the General Assembly on to the Consulate. 6. Minister of Commerce Trade, technology deals and aid are all handled by the Minister of Commerce. 7. Minister of Compliance The Minister of Compliance's job is to make sure every member of the alliance follows the rules set down in the Charter, as well as any commands given to them by higher-up members. C. General Assembly The General Assembly is an aggregate of all accepted members of the alliance, headed by the Chairman. The Chairman is the ambassador for the People to the Consulate, and as such any issues to brought up should go through the Chairman. Each member of the General Assembly gets one vote in cases of impeachments, elections, etc. The General Assembly can veto the Consul on any issue with a simple majority vote. III. Military The military of the alliance is ranked, with the Minister of War being the highest ranked during peace time, and the Prime Minister being highest rank in case of war. A. Ranks i. Prime Minister (General) The Prime Minister is a 4-star general, but only during war time. During peace, the Prime Minister has no rank, unless otherwise determined by the Minister of War. ii. Minister of War (Lieutenant General) The Minister of War is the single 3-star general of the army. Besides the duties outlined in Section II.B.i.2, the Minister of War also selects a Colonel for every 10 people in the alliance. iii. Deputy Minister of War (Major General) The Deputy Minister of War is a 2-star general. He performs the same duties as the Minister of War, but can be overruled at any time for any reason. When a new Minister of War takes office, he can choose to keep the current Deputy, or select a new one. In case of selecting a new Deputy, he must submit a candidate to the Consulate for approval. iv. Colonel There is one Colonel for every 10 members of the alliance. His duties include organizing and coordinating his squad members, and passing on orders from the Minister of War. Each Colonel may appoint a member of his squad to be a Major and help him with his duties. v. Major Majors help Colonels with their duties, including messaging and coordinating squad members. vi. Private All other members of the alliance are considered privates. They do only what they are told by superiors; they may not act of their own choosing. IV. Impeachment and Expulsion Any member of the alliance may call for the impeachment of a government official, or the expulsion of any member. They must present accusations to the Chairman of the General Assembly, who will begin a poll. The poll will stay open for 72 hours, and during that time, the accused shall be removed from all positions in the alliance, including, but not limited to Ministerial positions, Military positions, Consul positions, etc. The accused is also permitted to submit a statement to the Chairman of the General Assembly as his defense. V. Amendments Any member of the alliance may suggest an amendment to the charter, and present it to the Chairman of the General Assembly. The Chairman will then begin a poll. The poll will be open no less than 96 hours, and must pass with a 2/3 majority. History The HeroesofGaming Alliance (HoG) was formed on the 25th of April in the year 2007. The Alliance was founded by Coolgreen44 of Zikawe http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=102837. The goal of the alliance at first was to get more activity on the home website of Heroesofgaming.com. The alliance started small with only about 15 members but they were close knit and the foundation of a great alliance was laid. The Alliance grew a bit but it was in the summer when it began to grow, with the recruiting skills of Coolgreen44 the alliance gained massive amounts of members a day striking triple digits and maxing out at 145 nations. This growth in numbers was good but it did little for the total NS with the alliance coming in at a measly 150k total NS. This is due to the fact that most of the nations recruited were new and were deleted frequently due to inactivity. It took a turn for the worst when August rolled up bringing up with is the school year. With most of the members busy with school the alliance went into a slump. HoG recovered though and grew more, it finally switched to the pink sphere in hopes of gaining a senate seat. Where they were meet two great alliances in LoSS and LSF, which at the time both were in CALIPH ( a Pink unity Treaty). HoG joined shortly afterwards. Soon HoG became close with LSF gaining an MDP. This was HoG's first major treaty. In Two weeks HoG also joined its first bloc The Order of the New Dawn. A few weeks went by than suddenly The Unjust War erupted and HoG was faced with a tough decision. Go in and fight with Bloc member PLUS or to Opt out (The bloc was a MDP bloc, so entrance to the war was not required). The Government was against it, but in protest some alliance members quit and joined PLUS to fight along side them one was Ryan Reyes. The HoG gov finally gave in and DoW'ed CDS on the 2nd day of the war after PLUS nations were declared upon. See War History for more details about this. After the war HoG grew exponentially mostly due to the help and joining of ex GenMay members such as Ochocinco, Trepidation, and The awesome leadership of Coolgreen helped whip HoG into shape and soon HoG was growing faster than ever. The sailing has been smooth since then with the exception of the ABS war ( see War History ). HoG is growing and will continue to do so War Histroy HeroesOfGaming is an alliance with the goal of remaining peaceful but will go all out to protect members and allies. Unjust Path War HeroesOfGaming has only been involved in one major war. HeroesOfGaming was involved in the Unjust War due to a MDP with PLUS. The alliances target was CDS. The war ended for HeroesOfGaming when CDS surrendered to the forced of Nueva Vida, PLUS, and HoG. See GWIV Albino Black Sheep War HeroesOfGaming declared war on a small 40+ nation alliance in defense of UPAC (HoG Protectorate). ABS had been raiding the nations within UPAC, when approached on the forums ABS did not respond and continued to trash and flame members of the HeroesOfGaming government. On Nov 6, 2007 HeroesOfGaming officially recognized a state of war with ABS. (DOW). The Next day HeroesOfGaming issued the first surrender terms, however HoG decided to decline ABS's apology based on the postings seen on the ABS forum. 2 days later HoG issued the second set of terms. This time HoG accepted ABS's surrender bringing a close to the war. HoG also officially thanked L1, and UPAC for the action they took in the war. External Links * Official alliance forums * HeroesOfGaming Treaties *Members of CDT *MDP with Bushido *MADP with PLUS *Treaty with ACDC *Protectors of UPAC - The Fugly Deterrence Accords Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances